


the kingdom of heaven

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anglo-Saxon, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin finally accept their mutual affection and adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kingdom of heaven

Arthur strode through the packed streets of Camelot’s old town, clustered groups of onlookers cheered as their king marched past, an escort of his knights following in his wake. His manservant, merlin, a clumsy, idle young man almost jogged along behind his king in an effort to keep up with the knights marching. Camelot was a small city, nestled in a small valley, somewhere east of Mercia. To the North the wild men of Cumbria and Northumbria ceaselessly raided the neighbouring lands of Mercia. Mercia was a land in the very heart of England encompassing the land between the Thames and Humber rivers. The wealthiest of all the countries that made up Anglo-Saxon Britain. The Mercian’s were arrogant, weak, feeble, crawling turds in the minds of Camelot’s proud people. Mercia was constantly raided by the Walsh from the mountainous valleys west of Camelot’s lands. No one troubled Camelot, not with her fine armoured knights on their dashing steeds. To the far south, the kingdom of Wessex, their pendant a dragon like that of Camelot, sat across the main crossing to the continent of Europe and Frankish lands. No one liked the franks, they were an arrogant, rude, blunt race. The Danes however were hated far worse. These pagans were a red rag to the pious nations of Mercia, Wessex and the bog hopping people of East Anglia. The Danes rapped, pillaged and burned their way around England, they had never troubled Camelot however, Camelot’s strong stone roman walls with turrets and her armoured knights and infamous warrior king Arthur Pendragon were a prize too costly for the armies of England’s warring states, harried as they were by the Danes, Walsh and wild harry Scots. The scots from a land of moor and mountain, heather and heath in the far misty north of Britain were a fierce foe. They had bloodied the nose of all invaders, many of them were still pagan and they worshiped the old magic and druids.  
Outwardly Camelot was a Christian kingdom, in reality it was a refuge for Pagans in the priest infested south of Britain. Camelot had once forbid the old magic but it was repealed by Arthur himself on his succession, it was a known fact that Merlin, Arthur’s manservant was a powerful druid. Merlin was a druid and friend to Arthur, he had saved the young king countless times, even if they often appeared hostile they in fact were equals in each other’s eyes, they often played childish pranks and tricks upon each other in jest. As the procession reached the inner city through another great gate house and past a huge wall they marched into the keep, another wall and gatehouse they passed before they were in the courtyard of the castle. Arthur dismissed the knights and strode into the castle to his private chambers. Merlin hobbled after him, tired after the long walk around Camelot’s extensive defences. Once in the rather Spartan chamber merlin helped Arthur remove his heavy armour. His chainmail, greaves, sword and shield, helm and shoulder guards were neatly set aside in the large chest at the foot of Arthur’s enormous bed. At a glance the room was not at all in keeping with the lavish interior of the more public realms of the castle. Animal’s furs coated the floor and a bed, table, desk and chest were the only major furniture. Fresh flowers sat delicately in a small vase on the desk, freshly created by Merlin’s magic. Even as Arthur sat quietly on his bed merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the armour that was just laid aside polished itself to a mirror like shine. Merlin was a tall, gangly, skinny boy of eighteen, his skin was flawless pale like bone china, his hair was black as raven feathers, and his eyes were deep blue like the waters of the deep lochs of the north. He was wise beyond his years however and glanced affectionately at his king when he thought he was not looking. Merlin’s ears were quite prominent and Arthur took pleasure in ridiculing the outrageous things as much as he could, his insults, in jest had become quite eloquent. “The light shines through your wing like lugs, oh Merlin” or “If those ears grow any larger you will be able to use them as sails.”  
Merlin would always respond with thick sarcasm or flinty wit. His almost constant insubordination and inappropriate comments were something Arthur loved about merlin. Merlin treated him like a man, complaining when he was unreasonable and chiding him for any poor choices he made. Merlin was Arthur’s conscience, his mentor, guide, aide and his very best friend, also his secret fancy. In truth Arthur had always admired the slender, ungainly lanky form of his manservant, the angular curve of his jaw, the jug handle like ears he found so cute, the tight curve of his perk arse. Arthur now admitted to himself he was enamoured and infatuated by his unorthodox fancy-come-servant. Even before he learned of Merlin’s Powerful magic, Arthur had always treated merlin his equal, he had toyed and jested with the nervous young boy until he gained the confidence to fight back in his dripping sarcasm. While unable to physically beat the knights, Merlin was more than a match for them in wit with a dagger sharp tongue and a mind filled with knowledge and with great powers of articulation, merlin could easily embarrass and render the knights speechless, and not always with the use of his playful magic either.  
It was after a few moments that Arthur realised merlin was shifting uncomfortably under his deep foggy stare, an almost lustful look had glazed over Arthur’s eyes. He quickly shrugged it off before his embarrassing secret enamour became apparent. Merlin was however a wily foe and had already established Arthurs emotions. As though he had read his mind. Arthur looked into merlin’s eyes but saw no hint of deception.  
Arthur was surprised when Merlin with an unusual grace strode across the room and sat upon Arthurs Knees, he was shocked when before he could protest or question this, he felt his mouth be invaded by merlin’s tongue as his servants mouth collided with his own, smooth lips slid across his own. Arthur let out a groan of contentment that made Merlin chuckle. “Don’t Laugh at your King” Arthur protested in mock outrage.  
Merlin broke into a childish fit of giggles, his hips rolled of Arthur’s as he shifted to straddle his friend, before slowly grinding his hips and groin against Arthur’s swelling groin. Arthur gasped. Merlin chuckled mirthfully and rocked harder, hands gently caressing his lover’s muscular torso, lips gracing his neck and jaw with love bites and lewd licks. Merlin then slipped to his knees at the foot of Arthur’s bed pulling down the man’s trousers and began to gently lick and mouth at the mound of Arthur’s erection that tented his pants. Merlin let his hands slip to grasp Arthur’s huge staining cock as he removed the loin cloth. Arthur tugged of his tunic and groaned as merlin stroked his straining cock and began sucking its swollen red head, releasing it with a lewd pop. Arthur then lifted merlin and pushed him to the bed. Pulling down his underwear Arthur thrust his cock against the clef of Merlin’s arse. Merlin gasped as two thick fingers slid into his arse, scissoring and stretching him. He groaned when Arthur’s cock pressed against his arse then with a burst of stars in merlin’s mind Arthur’s lengthy cock slid into merlin’s arse to the hilt. Merlin shuddered and Arthur waited a moment allowing his lover to adjust to his weighty cock. He then began to thrust back and forth, pounding the slender form before him growing faster and harder in his thrusting until both boys were reduced to groaning moaning and gasping in pleasure. Arthur rolled his hips and merlin gasped then shuddered as a strong hand grasped his cock and began pumping him to orgasm. Merlin shook when he came.  
Merlin tightened when his orgasm struck. His shudders increased the pressure in Arthur’s cock increase until with a shout of pleasure he came into his lovers arse. He then removed the intrusion then lay beside Merlin and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy dozed to sleep with the boy murmuring in his eyes.   
They lay entwined in the way of lovers for the rest of the night, merlin lying cradled like a child in Arthur’s snug, encompassing arms. The warmth of Arthur’s broad chest seeped into merlin’s back and brought a flush to his cheeks as his warmed blood flooded his groin creating an embarrassing hardness that morning. Arthur also had a hard on that morning, Merlin felt it press against his arse cheek.  
Arthur slowly stirred against merlin, grinding his erection against the tight clef of merlin’s arse, he groaned in pleasure when merlin bucked against his cock. Arthur began humping merlin, his strong hands grasping Merlin’s hip the other beating a quick rhythm as it stroked Merlin’s cock in a tight fist. Merlin was embarrassed when he came first yet again, Arthur quickly followed as merlin writhed beneath him.   
Merlin hummed in pleasure as his lover licked his cum from his hands and gently nuzzled behind merlin's ear, he wriggled closer to Arthur's mighty chest. "I think its time a certain King got up and worked" merlin said cheekily.   
"Only if his servant fetched breakfast first, then washes and dresses him, then and only after he had had a kiss will the king go to his duties with a lack of any luster at the thought of being parted from his one true love.


End file.
